


Movie Night (Aoi and Ruki Remix)

by puss_nd_boots



Series: Movie Night [4]
Category: Alice Nine, the GazettE
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:46:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1526840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puss_nd_boots/pseuds/puss_nd_boots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruki's movie night was going very well – it didn't matter that he didn't prescreen the movies. No surprises could pop up in a cheesy action movie – right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night (Aoi and Ruki Remix)

**Author's Note:**

> Fourth and final part of a series examining a single movie night from the perspectives of four different couples, written in 2012 as a side series to Stargazer.

Ruki was seated on the floor, a plate of pizza and a bottle of Orangina at one elbow, an ashtray at the other. He was alternating between using the two – eating, then smoking. It had been pretty much that way all evening.

Said evening was winding down to a close. He'd been very pleased with the result of his decision to host a movie night featuring grindhouse films he'd found and downloaded from the Internet. The turnout had been excellent. (Almost too good. He wasn't looking forward to dealing with the mountains of pizza boxes and chip bags). The mood had been fantastic – people had really gotten into the cheesy '70s horror and action films, laughing and cheering and shouting comments at the screen.

Things were a bit more mellow now. Most of the crowd had left – in addition to himself and Aoi, there was just Tora and Saga (flopped on the couch, Saga eating pizza while lying across Tora's lap), Kai and Uruha (leaning on each other like tent poles across the room, currently whispering among themselves) and Shou and Hiroto (lying on the floor snuggled up, in front of Ruki and closer to the television).

It was the state of the latter couple that Ruki was most glad to see. This party had been mostly for Shou's benefit, after all. He'd been concerned that his protegee was under a lot of stress, given that he was on the eve of his first tour as his band's leader. Seeing him mellow and happy made the mess in the apartment worth it.

“Hey. Any idea how this thing is gonna end?” said a voice behind him. And that would be Aoi, seated in the easy chair. Ruki was currently situated at his lover's feet.

Ruki turned around. “Why?”

“Just want to know if I'm gonna miss anything if I go to the little boys' room.” Aoi crushed a cigarette into the ashtray beside him.

“How the fuck do I know?” Ruki said. “I didn't watch these films all the way through.”

“You didn't?” Aoi said.

Ruki shook his head. “Just the clips on that site I downloaded them from. Where would I have found the time to watch all four films?”

Aoi would know better than anyone what their schedule was like nowadays. They'd been preparing for their 10th anniversary show, which meant wardrobe fittings, magazine photoshoots (they were getting something like three covers for this), and more rehearsals than usual – they were relearning songs they hadn't performed in years. (Including Cassis, a song that had taken on new meaning for Ruki now. He'd written those lyrics years ago with Aoi in mind, then denied that to himself for years.)

But his lover just looked amused. “You're hosting a party around movies you haven't actually watched?”

“Why would I need to do that? They're grindhouse films. You know what you're in for. Hammy acting and fake blood.”

“Yeah, but what if one of them turned out to be not what you expected?”

“It's zombies and vampires and wire-fu. How the hell could any of them be not what you expected?”

“One of 'em actually might turn out to be good.” Aoi started to stand up. “Okay, I'm going. Back in a flash.”

“Check on Koron while you're up,” Ruki said, shifting out of the way (which meant moving food, drink and ashtray, a bit of an annoyance). He'd had to put his chihuahua's doggie bed in the kitchen, a place apart from the main party, but close enough so he could take the dog “walkies” if needed. Which he'd already had to do once – he'd missed a good chunk of the vampires-and-bikers film.

He turned his attention back to the screen once his lover had departed from the living room. The movie did indeed look like it was headed to a conclusion – the scantily-clad heroine (who looked disturbingly like a female Kai, to Ruki's eyes) was amassing a huge arsenal to invade the headquarters of the bad guys. Her beefy martial artist boyfriend was warning her not to go after the guys alone. Yep, any second they were going to get a ballet of bullets and slow-mo kung fu.

Predictable, yes. But that's exactly what made these movies comfort junk food – sort of like the piece of pizza that Ruki was finishing right now.

By the time Aoi got back, the fake blood was flowing. “Looks like I'm just in time for the fireworks.” He leaned over, dropping a kiss on Ruki's head before plopping back into his seat.

“You missed nothing,” Ruki said.

“Didn't think I would.”

The action on the screen was reaching a climax. The last bad guy fell, the hero and heroine embraced and kissed. Okay, Ruki thought, cue credits. They'd say their goodnights to everyone, see them all to the elevator, then clean up the worst of the mess. No way in hell were they tackling this whole thing tonight.

Except there were no credits. Oh, no. There was a scene of a bedroom so hideously ugly that it made Ruki cringe as a graphic artist . . . and the female-Kai getting naked. She sure as hell didn't look like Kai from the neck down.

“Fuck!” Ruki said. Oh, hell, he had NO idea this was in the film. The description on the web site said nothing about explicit sex!

“Exactly,” Aoi said. Was it Ruki's imagination, or did he sound a bit smug?

He turned his head. “You knew this was in the movie, didn't you? That's why you said that to me before!”

“Actually, I didn't,” Aoi said. “But I've read a few web sites about grindhouse stuff. Seems they can deliver surprises.”

“Why didn't you tell me that before tonight?” Ruki turned his eyes back to the screen, frozen in horror. Oh, hell, this was embarrassing. It wasn't just a tease of a sex scene, either, just a flash of nudity and a few glimpses of action. Oh, no, this was full-blown softcore. The woman was looking and sounding very convincing as she tipped her head back, moaning, while the man seemed to ravish her breasts.

It was a trainwreck situation, and Ruki could do nothing but watch it unfold – because rushing over to the TV and yanking the DVD out would just add to the embarrassment. And what was making matters worse was . . the scene was starting to get to him. Oh, hell, this was the most realistic thing they'd seen all night.

The woman was sitting astride the man now, riding him and moaning so convincingly that it was going straight to Ruki's cock. Great. Now he was going to have a fucking boner when he said goodnight to everyone. See you later, guys, and don't mind the no-hands salute I'm giving you.

Fortunately, his concentration on the action was broken at that moment by Hiroto suddenly getting up and rushing toward the back of the apartment. Nice to know he wasn't the only one being affected. There went Shou right after him . . . and Ruki heard the bathing room door close.

Well, he was going to have to replenish the lube supply in there now, and wash the bath mat.  
Aoi's hands on his shoulders was not helping his overheated mood. He leaned over and whispered in Ruki's ear, “You got them turned on.”

“Not on purpose!”

“But it happened, didn't it?” One of the hands was moving down Ruki's chest, slowly. “You're getting turned on, too.”

Oh, the bastard just HAD to make this situation worse. “Fuck you,” he hissed – but made no motion to smack the hand away.

“Is that an invitation?” Aoi said, in his most teasing voice.

Ruki stood up, intending to tell Aoi he could go fuck _himself_ , face-to-face – but, instead, he felt a tug on his waist, and before he knew it he was in his lover's lap, arms around him, crushing their mouths together.

If things had gone from bad to worse, they might as well keep going straight to hell.

At this point, Ruki flat-out didn't care. His ears were filled with the moaning from the TV, his mouth was filled with Aoi's tongue, and he could do nothing but pull the other man closer, rub their tongues together, lose himself entirely in the heat between them . . .

Suddenly, it was as if there were no party, no room with two other couples still in it. There was only the sound of their mingled breathing and the lingering taste of cigarettes and pizza in their kiss and the feel of a hand sliding under his shirt, rubbing a nipple, making him moan into Aoi's mouth.

He could hear Uruha's voice, seemingly from a million miles away, asking him if he and Kai could use their spare room. (Of course, they wanted to use it. The damn movie would make a rock want to fuck). He took his mouth away from his lover's just long enough to tell them they could, as long as they washed the bedding afterward.

“They have the right idea,” Aoi murmured. “Wanna go into the bedroom?”

“What gave you that idea?” Doing that, of course, meant disentangling himself from Aoi and actually walking, which wasn't exactly easy given how wobbly his legs were right now. He had a vision of himself collapsing to the floor in a blob, like a huge mold of jello. Hold the whipped cream, please.

Once he actually got into motion, he noticed that Tora and Saga were gone – probably fled out of fear of this party turning into an orgy. Much as Ruki liked the idea of Kai's gorgeous body sandwiched between himself and Aoi – something that had actually happened awhile back, when they were all under the illusion there was nothing but casual sex going on between them – he didn't think that was such a good idea anymore.

He managed to make it to the end of the hall upright. The bedroom door shut behind them – not that it made a hell of a lot of difference at this point. Everyone else was so occupied that they could have flat-out done it in the living room.

Of course, that would have meant that there wouldn't be a mattress for Aoi to shove Ruki on the moment they got near it.

The vocalist found himself tumbling onto the bedding before he had time to think or catch his balance – and before he got a chance to catch another breath, his lover's arms were around him and their lips were crushing together again. There was nothing to do but kiss back, and aggressively push his tongue toward the other man's, as if in retaliation.

Aoi gave as good as he got, though, and Ruki felt a tongue caress his slowly, sensually, moving about his mouth and stroking sensitive spots. Dammit, the threatened erection during the movie had now delivered on its promise, and his cock was feeling very tightly constrained in his pants.

That faint moan coming from the bathing room wasn't helping anything. He could picture what was going on in there in his mind, with Shou leaning over Hiroto, bent over the sink . . . or maybe the two of them lying on the bath mat, spooning, or one of them riding the other . . .

And the thought of that was making him hook a leg against his lover's hip, writhing against him as the kiss moved down to his neck, Aoi licking his way along his rapidly beating pulse line.

“Somebody's eager,” Aoi murmured, adding a sharp nip to the licking.

“Thanks for noticing,” Ruki panted, grabbing the back of the other man's head and writhing against him again. “Now take your clothes off and fuck me before I explode.”

“I'm surprised how much you reacted to the movie.” Great, Aoi wasn't taking orders. Oh, no, just the opposite. He was nibbling at his neck again, fingers skimming lightly along Ruki's sides. “You're not the type to get into straight porn, Ruki.”

“I told you that I didn't fucking know there was porn in that film.” Ruki was looking for an opening where he could slide a hand in and start unfastening Aoi's clothes, or his own. Just as long as someone was naked before he burst into flames.

“Oh?” And Aoi was keeping their bodies tightly clamped together, damn him. “But you picked a sleazy genre of movie for the party, didn't you? You didn't think there'd be sex at all?” The guitarist leaned over even closer, pushing his lips right against the hole of Ruki's ear, and whispered, “I think you're turned on by the idea you turned everyone else on.”

“Fuck you,” Ruki said, writhing against him some more. He didn't know whether he said that out of his frustration with their position, or because he'd hit too close to the truth, or both.

“Think about it,” Aoi murmured. “Right now, Shou and Hiroto are in the bathing room, fucking each other senseless. Kai and Uruha are in the guest room, making each other crazy. You got them so turned on they couldn't even wait to get home. And you like that, don't you?” His hand moved down, cupping Ruki's erection and gently squeezing.

Ruki moaned and bucked into the touch, letting out a long hiss of breath. Goddamn him, why did he know him all too well sometimes?

“You're thinking about it now, aren't you?” Aoi whispered, his tongue lightly flicking along the hole, making Ruki shiver some more. “You're picturing them naked and all over each other.” And Aoi knew damn well that Ruki had slept with three of the four men currently engaged in hot activities in the other rooms.

“You're thinking about Uruha sucking that big cock of Kai's . . . down on his knees with his pretty ass in the air . . . and you're thinking about Shou and Hiroto grinding against each other, naked and sweaty and moaning . . .”

It was Ruki who was moaning now, writhing against Aoi some more, because, dammit, that's all he could do now. His mind was full of the pictures Aoi was describing, just making him hotter and harder and more frustrated.

“And you're thinking about Tora and Saga, too, aren't you, and whether they actually made it home before they had to have each other. You're picturing them in the back of a taxi, tongues down each other's throats, hands down each other's pants. . .”

The nipping teeth were back, but this time, on Ruki's sensitive earlobe, making him jump and yelp. “And it's all because of you, isn't it? You turned them all on, you made them want to fuck each other. And you love that idea, don't you? You want to watch every one of them.”

“Damn you,” Ruki murmured, a hoarse croak now. Great, now Aoi was affecting his voice. If he sounded like shit at The Decade because of this, he was going to kick Aoi's ass from here to America and back.

“That's what really turns you on, isn't it? Straight people in a film, no. The idea of pretty boys fucking all over the place because of you? Oh, hell, yes.” And finally, he was undoing Ruki's zipper. Ruki hoped his cock would spring out like a rocket and give the bastard the smacking he deserved.

“Since I'm so damn turned on,” Ruki panted, “why don't you do something about it?”

“Maybe.” Aoi pulled away from Ruki, rolled away and stood up.

“Maybe?” And Ruki was going to drag that son of a bitch back to the bed and ravish him if he had to.

“You're turned on, but you need to turn me on now.” Aoi began to undress, casually, as if he was just going to take a shower. Once the pants came down, the fact that he was turned on became very obvious – but that didn't matter.

“And how the hell am I supposed to do that?” Ruki was busy peeling clothes away from heated skin. He was surprised that they hadn't fused to his body with sweat after Aoi's little exhibition of dirty talk.

Aoi moved over to the nighttable, where there was a simple, metal box – the type that might be used to store a woman's jewelry, or a cook's tools in the kitchen. But he knew damn well this was used for another purpose.

When he lifted the lid, what was revealed was a pornocopia of sensual aids. Anal beads, butt plugs, ticklers and teasers, vibrators, gyrators. No pirate ever had a more impressive treasure chest. Or, in this case, pleasure chest.

He pulled out a device that looked something like a slender, artificial cock carved in purple vinyl – except it had a rather odd curve to it, and the shaft had all kinds of bumps and ridges. “How about you put on a show for me with this?”

Ruki let out a small moan. That damn toy was one of his favorites. Aoi knew it, too.

“I see you like the idea.” Aoi reached for one of two bottles next to the toy box – the antiseptic toy cleaner, used before and after playtime. He poured it into a tissue and carefully wiped the device, bottom to top.

Ruki, meanwhile, was on his hands and knees already, bottom pointing up in the air, legs moved apart to open himself up as much as possible. “Just do it,” he said.

Aoi took the other bottle, and poured lube on his fingers. “Since you asked so nicely . . .”

When the first finger pushed into Ruki, he gasped. Fuck, but he was more oversensitive than he thought he'd be! Damn Aoi and his maddeningly filthy mouth . . .

“Oh, you're ready for this, aren't you?” Aoi moved the finger in and out, making Ruki groan in response. “Patience. I'm not gonna do it until you're good and ready. I want this to be nothing but pleasure for you.” The second finger slid in, and Ruki moved backward, pushing himself on the digits. “That's it, fuck yourself on my fingers. There's going to be a lot better coming, I promise you.”

By the time the third finger entered, Ruki had his face down on his folded arms, moaning so loudly he was sure the couples in the other two rooms could hear him, and he didn't care. He was so lost in pleasure now that he didn't care if the whole goddamn world heard him having sex. (Well, the whole fandom _had_ heard him having sex – a long-ago tryst with Kai in the studio had ended up on one of their recordings – but he'd just let them wonder about the origin of the sounds).

Aoi slid the fingers out, lubed the toy, and began to press it into Ruki's entrance. There was a slight resistance, and then, it slipped in, bit by bit . . .

And Ruki gripped the bedding beneath him, crying out as he felt the ridges and bumps and nubbins slide over and caress sensitive nerve endings, making his toes curl, his nipples harden, his cock get even more goddamn hard than it was before. He pushed his hips back, trying to take as much of the toy into him as once as he could.

“Oh, yes, you love that,” Aoi said. “You can't get enough of that thing, can you? You want to fuck yourself on it until you scream. Go on – take all of it that you want. It's only going to get better.”

And with that, Aoi pressed a button in the base of the device, and it started to move, to gyrate, to wriggle within Ruki's body, rubbing those nubs and bumps and ridges all over him. Ruki threw back his head and let out a loud “Aaaah!”

“That feels good, doesn't it?” Aoi murmured, very gently pushing the device forward a little more, then pulling it back, then pushing it forward again.

“Yes!” Ruki cried, gripping the bedding with both hands now, panting and moaning and wriggling, his skin hot and glowing with sweat. Oh, he was putting on a show for Aoi, all right.

“Tell me. Tell me how it feels.” Another gentle thrust of the toy, and Ruki nearly screamed.

“Oh, fuck, it's like a million things moving around inside me,” Ruki moaned. “Like being touched everywhere.”

“Is this even better?” And Aoi turned the toy on high speed, and watched as Ruki thrust back against it, letting out a small scream, his face a mask of pleasure.

“Fuck!” Ruki cried. “Oh, fuck, Aoi, that's . . . that's . . . oh, fuck, keep that up and I'm gonna . . .”

“Oh, no,” Aoi said. “You're not going to come until I'm inside you.”

“Do it, then!” Ruki panted. “Take that thing out and give me your cock!”

“I thought you'd never ask,” Aoi said, reaching for the lube again. He turned off the toy and eased it out of Ruki, watching as his lover leaned forward, panting, head resting on arms – which just made his gorgeous ass stick up even further in the air.

Aoi slicked himself quickly, poured more lube over Ruki's entrance, and then gripped his hips, pushing in gently. Ruki was loosened enough by the toy that the initial entry was very, very easy.

Ruki moaned at the feel of the penetration – he was so oversensitive now that even the tiniest movement from Aoi brought about a flurry of sensation, another rush of tingles from his ass to the very tips of his fingers and toes. No way in hell was he lasting very long.

He heard Aoi's loud moan, felt the other man plunge deeper into him, and then, a grip on his hips . . . after a seeming eternity, he started to thrust in earnest, hardness pounding into Ruki in a very welcome way.

Ruki thrust back against the invasion, moaning, murmuring his lover's name, thinking that being fucked felt so good, so goddamn good, he couldn't get enough of this man's cock, of the hardness and the motion and the slowly growing tension in his belly, which needed just the right trigger to become an explosion . . .

He could hear Aoi's moans and ragged breathing and moans of “Oh, fuck, Ruki!”, feel a hand wrapping around his cock, stroking him, and my God, that was bringing him close, so close, he was about to . . .

And then, there was a hard thrust right against the sweet spot inside him, and Ruki felt the world shatter into white sparks, screaming again as the pleasure inside him finally burst and his whole body was wracked with shudders of ecstasy.

He collapsed to the mattress, panting, feeling Aoi thrust into him, over and over, until he cried out as well, pushing hard into Ruki as he spilled his come deep in his lover's body.

Aoi pulled out, quickly reaching for the wipes on the nighttable to clean them both off, then finally flopped down next to Ruki, letting out a long breath. “Damn.”

Ruki found himself snuggling against him, murmuring, “You were fucking amazing. As always.” Damn him.

“Of course, I was. That's what you get when you sleep with a superstar.” He tilted Ruki's chin up for a kiss. “And you looked like a porn star. Damn, the way you took that toy . . .”

“It's a gift,” Ruki yawned. Oh, he was going to sleep well now. He'd just tell their office to wake him up when it was time for The Decade, thank you. Oh, wait, he had to go to rehearsal first. Fine, he'd wake up then. Not a second before.

“I like your gift,” Aoi said, pulling Ruki closer.

“Aoi,” Ruki yawned again, “can you let us get inside the damn futon before we sleep? I'm not into freezing all night.”

“Oh, yeah.” Some wriggling around ensued, until they were safely ensconced within the traditional bedding. Ruki sighed and rested his head on his lover's chest. Yes, some people might think it was weird to have traditional bedding on top of a Western mattress, but Ruki wouldn't have it any other way. Sheets were scratchy to him, and mattresses were comfortable both for sleeping and for sex.

He could have fallen asleep on anything right now, though. He could have fallen asleep on a damn rock.

“Hell of a party,” Aoi said, running his fingers lightly over Ruki's hair. “You know how to throw them.”

“Mmmph,” Ruki answered, already half-asleep.

“Guess that's one reason why I love you,” Aoi yawned, snuggling closer to Ruki. “I like a man who knows how to have a good time.”

“Mmmph uble mmph,” Ruki murmured. Which would have meant “I love you, too, damn you” if he'd been more coherent. As it was, it came out only slightly less understandable than his English.

Aoi didn't need a translation. He knew what he meant.

* * *

Back at the PSC offices the next day, there was a rare all-acts meeting. Ruki figured the topic was probably going to be what to do with all that footage from last summer's Peace and Smile Carnival.  
So what was going to happen, most likely, would be the chairman would bring it up and ask the leaders of the individual bands for their opinions, then someone would bring up the legality of including the cover songs performed by the session bands. There would be some back and forth arguing between the top brass, they'd promise to talk about it again at a later date, the meeting would adjourn and nothing would get solved or done.

After ten years with this company, Ruki had seen this all before. Many times.

He and Aoi walked into the company's small auditorium – used only for mass meetings like this – to find Kai and Uruha already seated. “Hi,” Kai said, and then looked away, blushing. He and Uruha had put their bedding in the washer and escaped first thing in the morning, before Ruki and Aoi woke up (granted, they stayed in bed until 11, since they'd woken up and had a Round Two in the middle of the night).

“Hi yourself,” Ruki said. “Thanks for washing your things.”

“Oh?” Kai said. “Oh, that.” He blushed again.

“What he means,” Uruha said, “is . . .”

But he was interrupted by a voice behind Ruki saying, “Sorry we took off last night, but you were kind of busy.” Saga had arrived, Tora at his side.

“That's okay,” Aoi said. “Looks like everyone was busy at that point.”

“Hey!” Ruki said, shooting an icy glance at his lover. “It's okay. Things happen. Next time we have a movie night, I'll . . .” And he was suddenly jerked away from Saga by a sharp tug at his elbow. He whirled around and came face-to-face with a pair of shoulders. Okay, if Tora was behind him, someone this tall could only mean . . .

“Sorry, Sempai,” Shou said. “I need to talk to you, away from everyone.”

“Do you mind not yanking me off my feet?” He grabbed his protege by the arm and dragged him over to the corner. “Look, if it's about the bathing room, it's all right. I threw the bath mat in the wash and I'm okay with you using my lube.”

“No, it's more than that. I wanted to thank you.”

Ruki blinked a bit, confused. “Thank me?”

Shou shifted from foot to foot. “Because you did, well, what you did, Hiroto and I ended up . . .  
well, we experimented with things we normally wouldn't have. And we enjoyed it, a lot. So, yeah, thanks.”

“You're welcome, and I'm not going to press for details.” Much as Ruki actually wanted to know them. “But I'm not going to make a regular practice of holding softcore porn screenings, understand? Hell, I didn't even know that scene was in there.”

“I'm not expecting you to.” Shou leaned over and gave his mentor a quick hug. “But thanks for the movie night, anyway. I needed it. We all did.”

And this just made Ruki wonder what went on with the other two couples. Did they get extra-wild and experiment, too? Was he going to get pulled aside and thanked by Saga and Uruha as well? If so . . . well, that just made his chest swell a bit with pride, and accomplishment. He'd set out to deliver a fun evening – but he got more than he bargained for.

“Don't mention it,” Ruki said, backing off from the embrace. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the company brass approaching the dais. Great. Let the pointless blathering begin. “We'd better get to our seats.”

As he was headed back toward Aoi, he felt a tug at his sleeve. He turned to see Ryoga, who was sitting with most of his band (save for K, who was sitting on the other side of Hiroto). “Ruki!” he said. “Sorry I couldn't come to your movie night. What did I miss?”

Ruki looked back at Shou, and they exchanged a secret smile. Right. The end of the party would be their secret, known only to the eight who experienced it.

“Oh, just some pizza and cheesy old movies,” Ruki said.


End file.
